Pokémon: Chronicles from Oak's Corral
by Elia41
Summary: A spin-off of my original Pokémon series, this story deals with the daily lives of Ash's Pokémon while he travels in faraway regions. Nightsong the motherly, the battle-hardened Starlight, Blazefire the mighty Charizard and Silent Hope the mute Hitmontop, watch as they laugh, train and deal with living away from their Trainer ...


**Hello. I made this little spin-off to give some spotlight to the rest of Ash's team while the kid is busy in other regions. Just to develop them more ... I hope yoou like it as much as the rest of the series.**

**Quick recall (the Pokémon never adress themselves by their species name. They use their True Name instead):**

**Fleeting Flash: _Pikachu_ ; Jet Stream: _Pidgeot_ ; Timid Rainbow: _Butterfree_ ; Bubble(gum): _pink Butterfree_ ; Blazefire : _Charizard_ ; Starlight: _Clefable_ ; Vibrant Sapling: _Bulbasaur_ ; Heavy Blast: _Wartortle_ ; Shadow Grin: _Haunter_ ; Silent Hope: _Hitmontop_ ; Nightsong: _Mightyena_ ; Soft Lullaby: _Wigglytuff_ ; Razor Fang: _Aerodactyl_ ; Sandy Claws: _Sandslash_ ; Hard Beak: _Fearow_**

* * *

**A mother's heart**

_Tip-tap-tip-tap-tip-tap!_

In the undergrowth of the forest, tiny paws hammered the ground.

_Left-right-down-jump!_

A mad race, a prey running in vain in a losing race.

"Where is he?"

"Right there!"

More paws. A band. The purple rodent raced again. His paw suddenly tripped against a root.

"Aaah!"

The little creature rolled and landed against a tree. From the bushes, a Persian and four Meowth kitten appeared.

"Bare your teeth, kids." The Classy Cat said. "Meat is on the menu this morning."

The little Rattata curled into a ball.

"Please, don't eat me! I beg you!"

"Do you think begging will save you? My band is hungry. We spent half of this morning hunting you so don't you think your pleas will stop us!"

Her head hoovered above the little rodent. White, pearly fangs glinted in the sun so the Rattata closed his eyes, waiting for the feline to end his life. Instead, a shadow jumped over him and placed itself between hunter and prey. A feminine voice echoed.

"What are you doing?"

"Hunting, what else."

"Hunting? You're hunting a kid now, Pearly Fur?"

"Shut up, Nightsong. We're not tamed Pokémon like you. We have to hunt to survive."

"But hunting kids ... Why don't you pick on someone your size?"

The Persian growled.

"You pampered bitch! Don't stand between me and my lunch!"

Nightsong bared her teeth.

"I, too, hunt for my food. Yesterday, I killed a Tauros to feed my friends. A _Tauros_. You, Pearly? You go after rodents. Rodents! That's so pathetic. And you take them as kids."

That was too much for the Persian who jumped at her enemy, claws out.

"Slash? How cute!"

The Mightyena charged her dark energy and fired a point-blank range Dark Pulse that struck the Classy Cat's face. Roaring, the cat jumped aside and charged Power Gem. Nightsong countered with an Hyper Beam that obliterated the attack. Sure, it left her paralyzed. But the creature was strong, very strong. Paralysis only remained for three seconds. Once gone, she rushed at the Persian.

"You should have attacked when you could!"

Pearly Fur launched a Payday. The Mightyena shook her head. The explosive coins left but scratches on her fur. Her Crunch went right at the cat's throat and ripped it off. The Persian felt like a slump on the ground, under the horrified sight of the four Meowth. Nightsong didn't even look at them.

"Leave. Or you'll end like your mother."

Turning, she took the baby Rattata in her mouth and left. Galloping under the tree, she was quick to reach Professor Oak's corral. Starlight saw her.

"Hey, Night! Good hunt, today?"

Sapling gave her a small nudge.

"It wasn't hunting. She has a Rattata with her."

Razor Fang nodded. The Mightyena rushed at the lab and jumped inside, putting the purple rodent down.

"Lucky Lucky! Come on, Lucky Lucky!"

The Blissey appeared.

"What is that, Nightsong? I am working here!"

Night growled at her ridiculously high-pitched voice.

"It can wait. I've got a patient for you."

Lucky Lucky looked at the poor kid before her friend.

"Oh, indeed it's serious. What happened?"

"Got hunted by a Persian and her Meowth. I got rid of that pussy."

Nodding, the Happiness Pokémon took the kid and put it on a table. She then focused her powers and sent a soothing wave of light into the little Rattata's body. Nightsong grinned. Lucky Lucky was the best healer in Oak's Corral. No restoring move was unknown to her and her Heal Pulse was known to rescue Pokémon from near-death. The little rodent's eyes slowly fluttered.

"Where am I?"

"At Oak's Corral." Lucky Lucky answered. "My friend Nightsong brought you here."

Looking at his savior, the poor child nearly jumped out of his hide when he saw the black and white creature before him. Nightsong nuzzled him gently.

"Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you. I took care of the Persian that was hurting you. That prissy bitch Pearly Fur … Good riddance! How are you feeling?"

The Rattata shook his fur.

"A little better. It still hurts, but thank you for your help."

Lucky Lucky frowned.

"Where are your parents?"

"They fell to Pidgeot some time ago. I've been on my own since then."

The Blissey sighed. The outside world was merciless at times. Fortunately, Pokémon like Nightsong and her friends kept some order and prevented injustices like the one the kid nearly fell victim to. And thanks to them being trained Pokémon, they usually prevailed in battles. Nightsong came back with some food. Jumping from the table, the Rattata started chewing on it.

"What's your name, kid?"

"... Twilight Fang."

"Nice name."

"Nightsong is pretty, too."

Samuel Oak came back at that moment and saw the scene.

"Well, Blissey, Mightyena! It seems you brought in a visitor."

Lucky Lucky shook her head and moved her hands. The old professor, upon learning some of Ash's Pokémon could talk with sign language, had started to learn it too. Understanding the use of such skills, the Happiness Pokémon had also learned it, enabling her and the old man to communicate easily.

(_Not brought, saved. Mightyena protected him from a band of Meowth and a Persian. It … didn't end well for the Persian._)

"Oh, I see. Mightyena always had that motherly streak since she evolved. She takes good care of her little sister when at Delia's house and serves as a babysitter for Ash's Butterfree's kids."

Twilight turned to his savior.

"Who is Delia?"

"My Trainer's mother. My little sister, Nina, belongs to her. I occasionally help as a watchdog."

"Oh."

Oak knelt to the Rattata.

"Can I caress you?"

The Mightyena nodded.

"Professor Oak is a nice old man. You can trust him."

So the rodent bowed his head and let him scratch his skull, shaking his fur afterward. Oak also patted Nightsong. Before she left, she noticed the kid was sad.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. I have nowhere to go now. No family, the woods and outside are full of Pokémon that could easily beat me and the village is filled with humans who won't hesitate to catch me. What am I gonna do?"

The hyena shrugged.

"You can as well stay here. There are plenty of Pokémon belonging to Trainers who are left here and some of them are my friends. They won't hurt you if they see us together."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Come on, let's meet them."

The two left the lab as Lucky Lucky returned to work. Oak smiled.

"Looks like we get a new inhabitant."

The two went to the training ground. This was where most Pokémon were at this time of the day. And indeed, the Bite creature instantly recognized Charizard's Blast Burn erupting in the pond. Twilight froze when he saw the Pokémon present here. Clefable was practicing her moves like a kung-fu master, Sandslash was sharpening her claws on a rock, Haunter was moving his hands at high speed, catching every leaf Bulbasaur's Leaf Storm could send, Pidgeot and Fearow were nimbly dodging the Rock Slide summoned by Aerodactyl, Wartortle was sparing against Gary's Blastoise, slaloming between the heavy water blasts to slam a good Skull Bash in the creature's stomach and Wigglytuff was working her Hyper Voice attack. The little Rattata cowered under his savior.

"They look scary!"

"Not all of them are here. Our leader, Fleeting Flash, is with our Trainer. Timid Rainbow is most-likely at his nest watching over his kids while the last of us, Silent Hope, is still recovering from a Psychic beat-down from a crazed Alakazam."

Clefable turned to the two.

"Look who's coming over! Well, how's that little rodent of yours, Nightsong?"

"Perfectly fine, Nightsong. As you can see."

Twilight crawled from behind the Mightyena, more than a little intimidated. The crew looked at him, curious. Wigglytuff bowed to him.

"Don't be afraid! We never hurt children."

"She's right." Charizard hummed. "Don't worry about our strength. We only use it when it is needed."

"Besides, with Bubble and Rainbow's family around, we know how to deal with kids!"

The Rattata nodded and finally went to them. All the Pokémon looked impressive and powerful, and as he was later told, they indeed were.

"Blazefire tied with a Dragonite that destroyed the rest of Ash's team!" Shadow Grin smiled. "I heard it was a fight of legend!"

"I should have done better." The orange Starter growled. "Flash, Starlight and I were able to fend off a Zapdos, for Ho-Oh's sake! I should have been able to take care of a pseudo-legendary, especially with my Dragon attacks."

"Don't cry on it." Jet nudzzled him. "I was also taken out by that goddamn Dragon Pokémon. "And this after having knocked both a Tauros and a Raticate."

"Talk about it!" Starlight grinned. "I may have lost to that Dragonite, but the fight was great."

"Speak for yourself!" Heavy Blast retorted. "My Ice attacks didn't do it a single scratch!"

Lullaby smiled kindly.

"Starlight feels happy because it took two Draco Meteor from that Dragon to bring her down. She's very proud of her strength."

"But she's a Clefable!" Twilight remarked. "Clefairy and their kind are known to be gentle, moon-loving Pokémon. I never heard of one who enjoyed fighting."

Razor Fang laughed.

"Clearly, you have no ideas who you're dealing with! Her father was a Breloom. To what I've heard, Breloom are a kind of Grass-Fighting Pokémon with a knack for boxing moves. She takes her aggressiveness from there."

"It was to the point it made her an outcast." Jet sighed. "Ash took her on her mother's behalf. They've been great friends ever since."

Twilight lowered his head.

"She's ... creepy. It's not normal to see a Clefable like that."

"Normal? What a good joke!" Rising from her seat, Starlight came to him. "Listen, kiddo. If you think anyone of us is normal, you'd be dead wrong. Normality is overrated. We're weird and proud of it. And our Trainer is just as special. I mean, you don't get to fight for an Aura Guardian everyday!"

The Rattata's eyes widened.

"Your Trainer is an _Aura Guardian!?_"

Nightsong nodded.

"He is. And he is also an empath of great power as well as someone really sweet. Sure, he enjoys a good fight, but you won't find someone nicer in Pallet Town."

"Actually, Ash is more than a simple empath." Hard Beak retorted. "I know as a fact he is the legendary Chosen with a Golden Heart. He is a Champion of the Council."

Everyone turned to the Fearow.

"That's big words from someone who stubbornly refused to listen to him after capture."

"You didn't feel his heart as I did! It was so bright and warm! Just like a Summer sun! Ash is the Golden-Hearted Chosen! That is what I know. And that is why I will always remain loyal to him."

Twilight turned to Nightsong, surprised. The Mightyena merely shrugged.

"Hard Beak was totally against Ash's authority after his capture. I don't know what happened during the time our master was with the Elite, but there was an event that made him totally change his mind. So far, everybody had dismissed his claims, but I know Ash. And I believe he could be one of the Chosen Duo.

"Wow!"

The hyena nodded and stretched.

"You can use my basket, if you want. I'll take care of you."

"For real?"

"Yep. You'll see. Starlight was right when she said none of us are normal here, but it doesn't mean we're bad. We're just … kinda special. And our Trainer is just the same. You'll find your place, don't worry."

The little Rattata nodded. His day had started by nearly getting eaten, it was now ending with him getting a new family. The pink fairy cracked her knuckles.

"Hey Night, fell up for a spar?"

"Why not? I just turned that Pearly Fur bitch into a carpet. Let's keep on that streak ..."

Seeing Twilight's surprised face, Shadow Grin nodded.

"Nightsong is by far the most motherly of us, but it makes her a much worse fighter. Moms have to be strong to take care of their kids."

Indeed, no long after the Mouse Pokémon entered the lab, a loud BOOM was heard. Apparently, neither the Dark nor the Normal Pokémon were pulling their punches. Sighing, he fell asleep in the basket he knew belonged to his new 'mother'.

* * *

**Well, how did you find it? The story will be a set of short tales regarding the crew's daily lives. Also, it will run as a single tale parallel to the original series. No, it won't be a bunch of one-shots. Each tale will be related to another like the chapters of a story, which it is. And the events in the original series will have an influence on this one. Any other question? Oh yes, I am still writting Mysteries of the sea even as I make this one. So don't worry, it's coming.**

**Well, see you soon!**


End file.
